


Intrigued

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lexy has a surprise for her girlfriend, but Alex isn't quite convinced about it...





	Intrigued

Alex was on the verge of sleep when her girlfriend bounced into the bed, snuggling in close as Alex shielded her eyes from the light.

Lexy’s damp curls dripped down on to her skin, making her shiver as her eyes adjusted to the bright lamp.

“I have a surprise for you.” Lexy leant in for a kiss, and Alex rolled on to her side, wondering what was in store for her.

“Please, tell me it’s not another puppy.”

“You love Olivia.” Lexy gave her the puppy eyes, and Alex knew that she’d do anything for her.

“I do, but we live in a small flat and there’s no space for another puppy.”

“You’re right.”

“What was that?” Alex stuck her tongue out, and Lexy leant in for a kiss. “Did you finally admit that I’m right?”

“You have your moments.”

Alex laughed, the tension broken now that her heart rate had settled, the worries about having two puppies fading away.

“So… this surprise that you mentioned?” Alex was sure from Lexy’s grin that it would be something to do with sex, but nothing could have prepared her for what Lexy pulled out from the bedside drawer.

A strap on.

A giant, purple, strap on that sparkled in the light.

Alex laughed, sure that it had to be a joke, but then Lexy looked confused, and Alex’s laugh turned into a cough.

“Oh, you’re serious.”

“You used to always talk about your ex that was well hung.” Lexy’s grin got even wider, and Alex felt guilty that she’d clearly talked about him a little too much, but they were still friends so it would be strange if she never talked about him.

“Yeah, but I’m with you now, and I love you just the way that you are.”

“You’re such a sweet talker.”

“I…” Alex chewed on her bottom lip,

“We don’t have to. I just thought that it might be fun.”

“It’s not something I’d ever considered.” Alex looked up at Lexy, her eyes wide as she brandished the strap on with a manic grin.

“There’s lots of other things that we can do tonight.” Lexy disappeared under the covers, her laugh making Alex feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“I love you.”

Lexy mumbled, “I love you too,” against her skin, and then Lexy’s tongue was licking at her clit, making her feel warm and fuzzy in a very different way.

Alex couldn’t believe that a goddess like Lexy was here in bed with her, making her see stars as the world faded away. It felt like they were the only two people, the pleasure shielding them from the world as Lexy’s talented tongue had her gasping and moaning in no time at all.

“You don’t need any help satisfying me.” Alex slid down in the bed so that she could meet Lexy half way, her chest heaving as Lexy wriggled out from under the blanket.

“I aim to please.” Lexy giggled as she cuddled in, draping her leg over as she kissed at her sensitive nipples, making her shiver in pleasure all over again.

Alex drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, and she felt so lucky to have a dork like Lexy as her girlfriend.

***

Sweat soaked through her overalls as she fought to remove a damaged wheel, and the sound of her brother laughing was amplified by the bare brick walls, making it sound like Marc was everywhere.

She couldn’t focus, and it wasn’t because of the heat, or even Marc’s jarring laugh. No, it was because the shiny purple paint of the car she was working on reminded her of the strap on that Lexy had bought.

It had been over a week, but she couldn’t get it out of her mind.

She hadn’t missed having a partner with a cock, and Lexy was a wild one in bed, so why was she thinking about it all now?

“Earth to Alex?” Marc was waving his hand in front of her face, and she blinked a couple of times as she came back to reality.

She put down the wrench, the clatter of metal as it settled in the tool box a familiar sound, and she accepted Marc’s hand as he helped her off the floor.

It was just them and Tito left in the garage this late, and Tito was like family to her, so there was no point going somewhere private to have this conversation.

“Is everything okay with you and Lexy?”

“Yeah, we’re still going strong.”

“So… what’s up?”

Alex felt her cheeks burn, she never hid anything from Marc, but there were certain details that she didn’t share with her brother, just as he didn’t tell her all the details of his conquests, for which she was relieved.

There were some things that she was happier not knowing.

Marc chuckled at her embarrassment, and Alex could only blush more at the tone of it, he clearly knew that it was something kinky she was thinking about.

“Just talk to her, Lexy’s a weirdo, there’s probably nothing you can say that will surprise her.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“Anytime.” Marc stood on his tiptoes so that he could give her a hug. “Now go home to your girlfriend.”

Alex rushed out of the garage, as Marc scurried to tidy away the tools that she had been using. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she hurried home, hoping to beat Lexy back to the flat so that she could shower off the grease and grime.

She wanted to be ready and waiting in bed for her.

*

Alex scrolled through her phone, wondering why tonight of all nights seemed to be the one that Lexy had ended up working late. But that was the downside to being an intern, all the unpaid overtime that Lexy was just expected to do.

She was on the verge of sleep when she heard the front door open, and Alex felt her arousal grow at the thought of playing with the big purple strap on.

It had been sitting next to her on the bed since she got out of the shower, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off it, her mind imagining exactly what it would feel like inside her.

Lexy’s eyes went wide when she walked into the room, smiling as she dragged her eyes over Alex lying out naked on their bed.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Lexy looked like a model leaning against the doorframe, and Alex felt her whole body shiver in anticipation.

“I thought we could try this out?” Alex let her fingers run over the strap on, biting her lip as she looked up at Lexy. “But only if you want to.”

“I want.” Lexy licked her lips, dropping her bag to the ground as she freed her wild curls from the plait that they had been trapped in all day.

Her grin lit up the whole room, and she threw off her suit jacket as she slipped out of her heels, stepping closer to the end of the bed.

Towering over her like the goddess that she was, Alex stared with wide eyes as Lexy undid the buttons to her shirt one by one, pausing between them for maximum effect, revealing her lacy pale blue bra.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I am.” Lexy stuck her tongue out as she unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor to reveal matching knickers and lace-topped stockings.

Alex reached out for her, but Lexy wasn’t done with her show, and she grabbed the strap on off the bed, giving it a few strokes before slipping it on, snapping the straps into position as she grinned.

“Do you like my cock?” Lexy giggled, there was no way that she was ever going to be able to keep a straight face through this.

“I love it, I love you.” Alex slid down the bed, spreading her legs so that Lexy couldn’t miss what she was asking for, and Lexy’s grin got turned up to eleven.

“I love you too.” Lexy crawled on to the bed, the golden glow of the sunset streaming through the gaps in the blinds and making her look magical.

Kissing her way up her thighs, Lexy grinned as she trailed her tongue over her hips, and Alex wanted to beg her to get on with it, to give her what she really wanted, but at the same time she loved being teased, being made to wait for it until she was on the brink of orgasm.

Lexy’s tongue darted out to flick her nipple, knowing that the gentlest of touches made Alex wet, and Alex tried to keep her eyes open so that she could bask in Lexy’s beauty, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that her head fell back against the pillow.

Every touch, every lick, every kiss had Alex whimpering, begging for more as Lexy made sure that both of her breasts received equal attention, and by the time that Lexy got into position, Alex felt like she could come just from having her nipples teased.

Alex opened her eyes when she heard the click of a cap, and she watched Lexy slather lube over the strap on, moaning like a porn star while she stroked it, her curls bouncing as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Laughing at her little show, Lexy drew a heart on her stomach with the lube, making them both giggle as she got into position, and Alex wrapped her legs around Lexy’s slender waist.

“Promise you’ll say if it’s too much?”

“I promise.” Alex arched her back, pressing the tip of the strap on inside her, and Lexy inched her way in, her eyes locked on hers as she bottomed out, and Alex felt Lexy’s body rub up against her clit.

That was all that it took to have her rolling her hips, seeking out more pleasure as their bodies moved as one, Alex gripping at Lexy’s shoulders as she begged for more. She lost all sense of time, her chest heaving as she let Lexy take control, trusting her to know what she wanted, what she needed.

Lexy leant in for a kiss, changing the angle and sliding deeper inside her as their lips met, and that was all that it took to have Alex coming hard, clinging on to Lexy as she chased after her own climax.

For a blissful moment, nothing existed but the pleasure they shared, their love radiating warmth through their bodies as Alex lay limp on the bed, unable to move after a climax that spectacular.

“I love you.” Lexy slid out, and Alex gasped, she’d forgotten how strange it felt when someone pulled out, especially after an orgasm that good.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, and she hoped that her grin did all the talking.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Lexy slipped out of the strap on, discarding it over the side of the bed before cuddling in by her side. “I love you.”

Alex struggled to catch her breath, her body still swimming in pleasure as she stroked Lexy’s back.

“I’ve loved you ever since you walked into the garage, with your vintage Suzuki that was in need of some love.”

“You looked gorgeous all sweaty and covered in grease.” Lexy giggled, and Alex found herself grinning at the memory of it.

“When you took your helmet off and I saw that smile, I knew that I wanted to be a part of your life.” Alex had been so mesmerised by her beauty that she’d dropped the wrench she was holding.

“I have never been so happy to find out that someone was into women.”

“As much as I really hated Marc for meddling in my love life, I’m so glad that he did.”

“Me too, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Alex reached out to hold Lexy’s hand, intertwining their fingers as she kissed her forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
